Arrived in Drawf Woodland (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
This is how Aqua and her Friends made it to Drawf Woodland in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (In the Seven Dwarfs' Cottage, Snow White backs slowly away from an old woman brandishing a shiny red apple. The hag cackles slightly to herself as Snow White's back meets the wall. She places the apple into the girl's hand with her long fingers. The girl raises the delicious fruit to her lips and takes a bite, the hag's excitement growing continuously with every second. Snow White falls to the floor, the half-bitten apple slides from her hand to the old woman's shoes, and the hag cackles. Later, Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac walks through the woods to the dwarfs' cottage, seeing them gathered around a glass coffin. They all have their heads down, sobbing into their already tear-soaked beards) Jet-Vac: What's wrong? Stealth Elf: Why are you sad? Aqua: What has happened here? Doc: Poor Snow White... (Rhey walks over and gasps, seeing the young girl lying in the coffin, as if asleep) Doc: She was just as sweet as could be. Sneezy: She sang us purty songs... Happy: And made us smile. Sleepy: At bedtime, she told wonderful stories... Bashful: About falling in love, an' the Prince she'd met. Grumpy: An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss... Happy: She was so full of kindness--why, she made better folk of all of us. Aqua: From what you've said, she must have been very loved. But, how did this happen to her? Doc: A wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic to change into an old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple. Happy: An' by the time we got here... Well, it was just too late. We found the princess as still as can be... Nothing we could do would wake her. Jet-Vac: Isn't there some way we can help her? Doc: Well, not unless somebody craves the bastle--uh, braves the castle. Grumpy: All you fools can stay here doin' nothin'. But I'm not afeared a goin', not even to that witch's lair! (The other dwarfs look fearful) Doc: You'll never make it. The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, an' crawling with monsters. Aqua: All right. Then we'll go. Bashful: You will? Aqua: We will. Leave it to me and my friend's. Doc: Well, all right, my dear. We'd be much obliged. (Once They arrives at the Queen's castle, they finds a man in a feathered cap by a wishing well) Aqua: Is something wrong? Prince: This castle--it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream? Stealth Elf: Wait. You mean you know Snow White? Prince: Oh yes, we met once. It was a song that drew us together... Has something happened to the princess? Aqua (sadly): Yes, we're afraid so... The wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple. Prince: I must go to her! Where is she? Jet-Vac: In the woods, guarded by seven kind dwarfs. Prince: I will find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help. (They runs out of the castle as Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac enters through the Underground Waterway. As they arrives in a high chamber of the castle, they looks around) Aqua: Something's not right. Jet-Vac: Yes, something wrong. (They walks up to a large mirror on the wall and looks at it. With a clash of thunder, lightning appears in the mirror with a burst of fire. The Spirit appears, its face solid. Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac gasps and jumps back as there's a burst of light) Aqua: What? Jet-Vac: What's going on!? (They shields their eyes and turns into an orb of light, being sucked into the mirror. In a violet abyss, they stands facing the Spirit of the Magic Mirror, it's empty gaze upon her. They defeats the Spirit and leaves the abyss of the mirror) Magic Mirror: The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious one. (The face vanishes and the mirror reflects once again. She walks up to it and touches the smooth surface, sighing. She returns to the cottage, seeing the dwarfs still in mourning. The Prince stands solemnly and walks over to the coffin, the glass having been removed. He bends over her, overcome with her beauty, and kisses her rose red lips. He then kneels beside her in silence. Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac casts her eyes to the floor, but looks up when she sees the girl's eyes open) Aqua: Princess! (Snow White stretches, pressing the back of her hand to her face, and sits up. The dwarfs gasp and grin widely. She smiles sweetly at them and their eyes light up. The Prince stands and takes Snow White into his arms. The dwarfs dance around, Dopey doing front flips and somersaults, and Aqua smiles) Aqua: That's so sweet. It's just like a miracle... (They remembers a time years ago in the Land of Departure. Ventus and Spyro is asleep in their bedroom while Aqua and Stealth Elf watches over him) Aqua (memory): Ventus, why won't you wake up? Stealth Elf: Spyro, please wake up. (She and Aqua begins to leave, and Ventus and Spyeo stirs. The sound makes her return to see his dull blue eyes and dull red eye open. They runs back to their bedside as he sits up) Aqua: You're awake! Ventus, oh, it's a miracle! Stealth Elf: And you too, Spyro! You and Ven have awake! (She runs into the Hall) Aqua (calling): Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake! Stealth Elf (Calling): Master EON!! Eruptor! Guys! Spyro is awake! It's a miracle!! (Terra, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac runs in and the memory ends. Snow White happily kisses each of the dwarfs' foreheads in turn, Grumpy making a bashful noise, and waves goodbye to them while being carried away in her Prince's arms) Aqua (thinking): Every waking is a new journey. Maybe Ven left...because it was his time. Jet-Vac: Same thing for Spyro. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan